


Shattered

by Silentx13



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Aftermath of Torture, Assassin - Freeform, Dark Maedhros, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poor Maedhros, poor fingon, possible future story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: What would happen if Maedhros snapped during his time at Angband? What if he let himself fall to the darkness and became someone totally different?What will Fingon do when he finds this new version of Maedhros?





	Shattered

Fingon drew was on edge as he walked through Angband. He had to find Maedhros! He just had to, he could not return without him. He looked up to a cliff but there was nothing there. He sighed and continued onward. Suddenly a dagger went whizzing by and a dark armored figure stepped out of the shadows. Fingon jumped and turned to face the tall figure. They were cloaked in black armor with a hood and mask. The drew their sword and ran at Fingon. Who bearly had a moment to draw his sword to defend himself. 

Their swords clashed against each other and Fingon as forced back a bit by the force of the attack. His attacker lett go of a part of the sword and punched Fingon in the stomach. Fingon gasped and staggered back. With that opening, the attacker kicked Fingon causing him to fall over. Once on the ground his attacker stepped on his wrist and raised his sword up. Fingon caught a slight glimpse of their cold blue eyes. He lowered his head as the sword came down but the killing blow did not come. It was stopped by a cold voice that said, "No. Do not kill him, I do think Lord Melkor would like to speak with this...elf." 

Fingon looked up and saw Marion standing next to this guard. He glared at him and once the guard stepped back. He jumped up and grabbed his sword. "Where is Maedhros!" He shouted. 

"You do know you are in no position to make demands. Right?" Asked Marion. Fingon stayed still though with his sword. 

Marion gave a tired sigh and held up his hand. Fingon froze as he felt a wave of darkness wash over him. The sword dropped from his hands and he fell to the ground. The guard moved forward and bound his wrists. He then pulled him up roughly by his and began half dragging him towards the main fortress in Angband. The guard made no effort to be gentle as he dragged him with Marion leading them. 

It did not take long before they entered Melkor's chambers and Fingon was thrown before him. Marion walked to stand next to Melkor who was leaning back in his thrown. His head lazily propped up on one arm and a look of pure boredom was plastered on his face. The guard bowed his head a bit but straightened up quickly.

"Now tell me, what do we have here?" Melkor asked looking over at Marion.

"It seems he's looking for Maedhros," Marion said. 

"Is he now?" Melkor asked an expression of glee came to his face. He then turned to look down at Fingon and said, "Well you are a few years too late. You see he fell long again, he did up quite the fight for some time but soon. Yet, he eventually saw reason and let the darkness take him. Shame though. He was quite fun to play with." 

"MONSTER!" Shouted Fingon and moved at Melkor but the guard behind him grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. Fingon grunted in pain and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. 

"Marion. What do you think? Should we keep this elf or have Vórimarac deal with him?" Melkor asked looking over at the man who stood behind Fingon. 

"I think we should keep him. He may prove interesting, you never know." Marion replied. He then leaned next to Melkor and whispered to him quietly. Melkor grinned a bit and said, "Sounds fun. Vórimarac, take this elf to the dungeons and stand guard inside. Also, feel free to shut him up if he's making a racket such as captured elves do." 

Vórimarac bowed his lead low and stood up grabbing Fingon. Once again he dragged him through the halls of Angband. He tossed Fingon into a small cell once they descended deeper into Angband. Fingon hit the wall and then crumbled to the ground. The battle and the rough treatment that this Vórimarac gave wore him out. He looked up at him as he leaned against the door of the cell and looked down at Fingon. His cold blue eyes were filled with darkness and hatred that could only belong to a servant of Morgoth. 

Fingon sat up and leaned against the far wall of the cell. He sighed and now he had a moment to think he felt pain build up inside. He feared that Maedhros was already dead but even if that was the case he wanted to find his body and bring it back. Giving it the respect that he deserved. Fingon lowered his head and tears slowly formed at the edge of his eyes. He did not want to cry in front of this guard who most likely was nothing more than an assassin for Melkor. Yet, he could not help but shed silent tears for the death of his friend. 

"Stop your pointless crying," Vórimarac snapped his tongue as shape as ice but unmistakable, it was the voice of Maedhros. Although it was laced in venom and darkness it was still his. 

"Maedhros?" Fingon asked looking up at him. He could see Vórimarac eyes narrow once he said that name. 

"I am not sure if you heard. My name is Vórimarac. I am not Maedhros as he said 'he eventually saw reason and let the darkness take him'. He did not say he was dead." Vórimarac scoffed. 

"What happened to you?" Fingon asked. "What in Manwe's name is the matter with you." 

Once Fingon uttered the Valar's name Vórimarac was at his throat in a moment with a knife pressed against it. "Speak of any of the Valar...I will not hesitate to cut out your tongue." 

Fingon gasped softly and gulped a drop. He could clearly see that he was not lying. "Maedhros..." He said softly tears filling up his eyes. 

"For the love of...stop saying that name. I am Vórimarac. Not Maedhros. I am an assassin who currently works for Lord Melkor. If it makes things easier to understand then hear this 'Maedhos IS in fact dead.' Now shut up." He snapped a cold fire blazed through his blue eyes. 

Fingon opened his mouth to speak but shut it. How could this be Maedhros...what happen to him? He looked at Maedhros...no Vórimarac go back to his position against the wall. Yet this time he chose to keep himself occupied by sharpening a dagger he had. Fingon dropped his gaze and let out a long breath. He did not want to believe that this was really Maedhros. He wished it was some trick of Marion or Melkor but he knew it was not. 

* * *

What felt like a long time passed before there was a knock on the door of the cell. Fingon who was laying down sat up as Vórimarac stepped aside and allowed the door to open. Marion strolled in and Fingon glared at him. He stood up but Vórimarac pushed him down again. 

"Judging by the rage in your eyes you know who our assassin is. Don't you?" Marion asked tilting his head to one side. 

"What did you do to him?" He asked as he glared sharply at Marion.

"A bit of this. A bit of that." Marion said. "Yet, you shouldn't worry about him. I recommend that you should worry about yourself." 

Fingon swallowed slightly and Marion grinned and glided forward. "Vórimarac, why don't you rest up a bit and come back to guard his cell late."

Vórimarac nodded slightly and left the room. As he walked away he heard the door close and sharp screams. He stopped walking for a moment but ignored it and moved on. He abounded that life and those memories. Maedhros was dead and that was that. He reached the small room he head and sat down on the low bed. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He no longer cared for any of this, for any of them. His mind shattered long again and now he was someone else. He pulled off his mask and helmet he dropped them to the floor as he let himself fall back on his bed. His eyes were closed as he tried to calm the memories he had. He was no longer that weak fool! He was Vórimarac. He was just an assassin. Nothin more.

 _'If you are someone else then why are you in pain?'_ A quiet voiced asked in the back of his head said. _'Why do you have memories tormenting you?'_

"Shut up!" He growled to himself. "I gave up all that when I took over from that weak fool. They mean nothing to me, all of them." 

_'You know that's not true...you may have hatred for the Valar but you do not have total hatred for your family.'_ The voice said. 

"They abounded me! They left me to die!" He shouted standing up. 

_'They didn't. They were afraid just as you were and look. Fingon came.'_ The voice challenged. 

"JUST SHUT UP!" He shouted and smashed his hand into a wall making the smallest of dents. The voice then was silent in his head. He took a few sharp breaths and fell to the ground. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He swallowed and sat back. His mind calmed down and he stood up. He looked at himself in the small cracked mirror that was in his room. His red hair hung over his face and his cold blue eyes stared back at him. He did not look like Maedhros really his skin was slightly paler. He bore scaring on his right cheek and two scars over his left eye. His eyes were dark and cold and the expression on his face had become a permanent scowl. Then from his paler skin, his hair looked like a fa darker shade of red then it once was. 

"You need to get in control again," He said to himself as moved back to his bed and fell back down. "Just beath. You just need some time to think." 

* * *

Fingon shivered as he felt someone nudge him in the stomach. He blinked his eyes open and looked up meeting Vórimarac's face. He looked for a moment at the scars he had then back into his eyes. He did not really look like Maedhros anymore.

"What?" He asked his voice weak and tried. 

"Here," Vórimarac said and tossed a small bit of bread into Fingon's lap. Vórimarac went back to the other wall of the cell and leaned against it. He shut his eyes but opened them when he heard Fingon's voice. 

"Mae- I mean Vórimarac why did you chose that name?" He asked him when he finished his bread.

"I chose it since it felt most fitting," Vórimarac replied. 

"Oathbreaker...but why?" Fingon asked. 

"Because that's what I did," Vórimarac replied. "I broke the oath that Maedhros made." 

"But how? I thought you can't break an oath when you swear as you did." Fingon said. 

"You seem to have forgotten the fact that Lord Melkor once was part of the Valar and has their knowledge and then some. He told me that one can break an oath but they'll just be beaking condemning their souls for all eternity. If I happen to die I will not be able to pass on and in all truth, I do not care." He said. 

"What...what happened to you that made you be like this?" Fingon asked shaking his head. 

Vórimarac was silent before he said, "Lord Melkor gave me some truths I could not ignore...that and the fact I was tortured. To cope I made a place in my mind where I can escape too. It worked. Yet, from that, became like this."

Fingon looked up at Vórimarac and slowly stood up. He walked over to him and leaned against him. Vórimarac froze and looked down at the shorter elf leaning against him. "What are doing?" He asked sounding confused. 

"Trying to hug you, you big idiot!" Fingon said. "I don't care if you Maedhros or Vórimarac or whoever. No one should have gone through the kind of torture you did to make yourself a completely different person!" 

Vórimarac just looked down at him and looked up. He was quiet for a few moments and once Fingon stepped back. He swallowed a bit and stepped on Vórimarac foot roughly before going back and sitting down. Vórimarac looked at him and said, "You do know my boot is armor-plated and you just stepped on it...Right?"

"Yes," Fingon answered rubbing his foot. Vórimarac just shook his head and then looked up at him. He almost found himself chuckling but withheld it.

"Wait...you said you are an assassin right?" Fingon suddenly asked. 

"Yes," He replied.

"Are you work for hire or do you solely work for Morgoth?" Fingon then asked. 

"I work for whoever will pay the most and give me access to good alcohol," Vórimarac said. "Now. Why do you ask?"

Fingon gave a slight grin and said, "Listen to me then."   


"Will you stop moving!" Snapped Vórimarac.

"Sorry, it just hurts a bit," Fingon said as he settled back against the tree. Vórimarac just grumbles as he goes back to repatching up Fingon's wounds he received from Marion's torture. Fingon had offered him a deal which to Fingon's delight he took. He'll help Fingon escape and then act as his assassin. Fingon did hope that with this they'll be able to bring back some of Maedhros but the way Vórimarac was. He highly doubted it.

They had been traveling together for a week now and over that week Fingon had grown accustomed to how Vórimarac acted and habits he had. Or skills he had obtained over his time in Angband.

"I did not know you knew how to heal like this," Fingon said after a bit.

"I spent years in Angband. Half the time I trained and the other half I read." Vórimarac replied. "I taught myself how to."

"I would not think they had books there," He replied.

"They do. Most of them Marion wrote based his experiments and studies." Vórimarac said.

"So no mysterious and adventures? Huh?" He asked with a small grin.

"Not if you count how the elven body works and what are the best methods to break it apart as mysterious and adventures," Vórimarac said blankly.

"Books about what?!" Asked Fingon his eyes widening.

"It was either that or listen to Melkor complaining," Vórimarac said. "Trust me. You'd rather want to read the books about decapitation instead of that. I'd rather do anything than listen to any more of that."

Fingon looked at him and suddenly grinned. "Even smiling?" He asked.

Vórimarac just ignored him and continued with his work. "Come on. I could start to complain." Fingon said.

Vórimarac still ignored him and tightened the bandages a bit roughly. "OW!" Fingon said wincing. "What wa-" He began but Vórimarac put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," Vórimarac hissed. "Listen."

Fingon listened as he heard hoofbeats or more rather a few two sets of hoofbeats. Vórimarac stood up and tossed a dagger from his belt to Fingon. He just motioned for him to stay and then stepped out of range of the light the fire cast. Fingon sat up and got his dagger ready but once stopped once he saw who approached them. "Ada! Turgon!" He said standing up. He then winced and held his side and fell back a bit.

"Fingon!" Fingolfin said got off his horse and hurried over to his son's side.

"I am okay," Fingon said as he was crushed in a hug by his father. He winced slightly again due to his wound. Fingolfin let go once he felt his son wince. "I am sorry."

"No, it's okay. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We were concerned about what happened. We wanted to come out and try to find you...it seems like you did not find Maedhros." Turgon said.

"Well. That's kind of complicated," Fingon said. "Vórimarac? You still there?"

"I am right here. You don't have to shout," He replied. Fingon jumped a bit as saw him leaning against a tree. He then let out a breath. "Just come over here into the light," Fingon said.

Vórimarac sighed and stepped out of the shadows and stood there. Finglofin frowned a bit when he saw him. His eyes were dark and dark shadows hung around them just slightly.

"Maedhros?" Fingolfin asked.

"No," Vórimarac replied, "It's Vórimarac."

Fingolfin frowned but before he could say anything Fingon stopped him and said, "I'll explain later."

* * *

Fingolfin nodded once Fingon finished explaining what happened with Vórimarac. "I see," Fingolfin said and looked at Vórimarac who was sitting at the edge of the camp. He was flipping a dagger he had up and down.

"Vórimarac?" Fingolfin asked.

"Hmm?" He asked looking over just slightly.

"I know you we not Maedhros...but I'm sorry for what happened to you," Fingolfin said.

Vórimarac just glared and said, "I don't need or want your pity.

"He's just trying to be nice," Fingon said.

"Well stop. It's annoying," He grumbled.

"What about when I do it?" Fingon asked.

"It's more annoying," Vórimarac said. "Now if all of you don't mind shut up. I actually want to try to get some sleep."

With that, he laid back in the grass and put his arms under his head. Fingon sighed and sat back.

"Is he always like this?" Asked Turgon.

"Yeah. This is one of his better moods," Fingon said.

"What's he like when he's in a bad mood?" He asked looking at Vórimarac with a bit concern. Suddenly a knife went whizzing past Turgon's head and landed somewhere in the distance. Turgon looked to Vórimarac who was glaring at them.

"SHUT UP!" He snarled and then went back to lay down but this time he was facing away from them.

"Like that," Fingon said.

"Seems like there is no difference," His bother huffed. Fingon shrugged and settled back and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was the next morning when Fingon opened his eyes. The fire burnt out and he saw Turgon still asleep next to Finglofin. He looked around then spotted Vórimarac who was staring off into the distance with his hood over his head.

"Good Morning," Fingon said walking over. Vórimarac looked over at him for a moment then turned away.

"Chipper as usual," Fingon said as he sat down by him. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Why must you always ask me that everything morning?" Vórimarac asked.

"Since since we left Angband you only let yourself get one nights sleep and last night you did say you'll try." Fingon pointed out.

Vórimarac looked at him and sighed. "I got a bit of sleep. Happy?"

"Yes," Fingon said with a grin.

Vórimarac just shook his head and stood up. "Get up those two, we should get a move on."

Fingon nodded and went to wake his father and brother.

* * *

It took them a few more days but they reached the camp of the Noldorin. Vórimarac put on his mask and pulled the hood way over his face. Fingon was positive he could hear him grumbling quietly to himself.

"Fingon," A voice said once they entered the camp fully. Fingon turned and saw Maglor standing there along with Amrod and Amras. "Did you find him?"

Fingon looked over at Vórimarac and then back at Maglor. "Sort of,"

"What do you mean sort of?" Amrod asked.

Fingon sighed and gestured to Vórimarac and said, "That's Maedhros...or rather was him. From being tortured Maedhros became Vórimarac. That's the best way I can explain it."

"Close enough," Vórimarac said and walked over. His mask was still on with his hood up. His voice was muffled but you could still hear that it was Maedhros.

"So I guess asking if you are alright will be a stupid question," Maglor said looking Vórimarac with a frown. Vórimarac answered his question by just glaring at him a bit harder.

"Vórimarac. I know you may not like this question but I still need to ask. Will you still rule as the high king?" Finglofin asked coming over.

Vórimarac let out a short chuckle which caused almost everyone there to jump. His laugh was no longer light but rather dark and slightly rasped. "Sure. That'll be perfect have the alcoholic assassin who has a bit too much bloodlust and who doomed their soul for eternity be a king. Brilliant idea." He said. Everyone stared at him for a few moments before he let out a breath and said, "Fine. Do you want something official? Here, I do not want to be the freaking king. You can be. Enjoy."

"What?" Was all Finglofin was able to reply slightly shocked.

"Here I pass that title on to you," He said.

"Why us?" Turgon asked. "Wouldn't you want one of your brothers to be it?"

"Sure. Have people bond by an insane oath rule, now there's another bright idea...no. I have my reasons for doing it like this." Vórimarac said.

"You are bound by that same oath," Celegorm said. He was, in fact, standing nearby so he heard everything.

"If I am why is the translation of my name 'oathbreaker' tell me that?" He asked folding his arms.

"You broke the oath?" Said Maglor looking at him.

"Yeah. The only thing that drove us to those things was insanity, not some pointless empty words." Vórimarac said his voice going darker than it was. He then reached into a bag he had with him and tossed something that was wrapped in a cloth to Maglor. "Yet, if an oath is broken it just coasts not passing on if you die. Now I do not know if you want that so go ahead. Do whatever you want." He added before he stalked away.

"Wait. Vórimarac!" Called Fingon as he ran after him. Maglor frowned a bit but his eyes widened at what he saw that was wrapped up in the cloth. Vórimarac was definitely a strange one who did have some plan but only he knew what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> This most likely will become a full story.


End file.
